Come What May
by Anya4777
Summary: Le plus beau jour d'une vie, raconté avec émotion par Draco Malfoy. Peuton avoir droit au bonheur si on a traversé un certain nombre d'épreuves ?


**Come What May**  


Disclaimer : Harry Potter, son histoire, ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (heureusement pour eux !) : ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling et de la Warner Bros (en ce qui concerne le film). Je ne fais que les emprunter à des fins non commerciales.

Rating : G Slash

Résumé : Le plus beau jour d'une vie, raconté avec émotion par Draco Malfoy. Peut-on avoir droit au bonheur si on a traversé un certain nombre d'épreuves ?

Notes : Ce one-shot est né de mon _besoin_ d'écrire, de transmettre les multiples émotions que je ressens à présent. Je le dédie à Aska, avec amitié, tendresse et amour.

* * *

_Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time  
…  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste _

Nicole Kidman & Ewan McGregor (Moulin Rouge) - Come What May

-

"_Vous pouvez embrasser le marié._"

Harry tourna son regard vers Draco et celui-ci se noya dans le vert de ses yeux.

Mariés.

Il étaient enfin mariés, avaient dit "oui" à une amour inconditionnel et éternel. Enfin.

Il lui sembla voir pendant un instant trop briller les yeux de son désormais époux, mais le sourire qui éclairait son visage ne laissant pas de doute quant au bonheur qu'il ressentait. Draco lui rendit son sourire - si peu habitué fut-il à ce geste. Oui, lui aussi était heureux. Plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il s'unissait aujourd'hui à l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde, et avait fait la promesse de le chérir _ad vitae eternam_.

Cependant, pensa Draco, comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Quiconque posant les yeux sur Harry, connaissant sa vie et les épreuves qu'il avait eu à affronter ne pouvais vouloir que le protéger de toute source du Mal.

C'était étrange, comme la vie pouvait être ironique. Toute son enfance, il avait vécu en haïssant Harry Potter et aujourd'hui, le voilà à lui passer la bague au doigt. Mais les choses changent, et les gens aussi.

† † †

Il se rappelle exactement de ce jour-là, "le jour où tout a changé", comme aimait le dire Harry. Il venait de recevoir une lettre de son père lui annonçant qu'à l'approche de ses dix-sept ans, le Seigneur des Ténèbres espérait désormais le compter dans ses rangs. Elève de Poudlard comme il était encore à cette époque, le jeune homme ne savait que penser. Lucius portait tant d'espérances en lui, cette haute considération était devenue un fardeau à ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas devenir Mangemort, mais avait un profond respect pour son père, qu'il ne voulait pas décevoir.

Et ce jour-là, il avait voulu trouver la solution à son dilemne dans une bouteille de Whiskey Pur Feu. Ce fut donc l'esprit bien embrumé qu'il erra dans les couloirs du château ce soir, jusqu'à croiser quelqu'un. Enfin, "quelqu'un" était beaucoup dire car à première vue, cela avait plus l'air d'un tas de tissu au détour d'un corridor. Mais à bien y regarder, cela ressemblait bien à quelqu'un, avec l'uniforme de l'école et même -oh horreur- le blason des Gryffondors. Mais pourquoi cette forme demeurait-elle immobile, et surtout, que faisait-elle ici à une telle heure alors que le couvre-feu était passé depuis bien longtemps déjà ? Lui-même était en plein droit de déambuler dans le château, en préfet qu'il était, mais cette _forme_ là, non ! Alors, Draco, préfet de son état, même complètement saoul qu'il était aussi, se devait de faire respecter les règles de l'école ! C'est pourquoi il se dirigea d'un pas - relativement - assuré vers l'élève récalcitrant, se délectant déjà de pouvoir coincer un Gryffondor en position difficile. S'avançant au niveau de l'élève, il s'apperçut que celui-ci ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué.

"Alors, on fait une petite balade au clair de lune ?" lança-t-il à tout hasard.

A ces mots, la personne parut enfin noter la présence de Draco et releva lentement la tête. Quel ne fut pas la surprise du Serpentard quand il se retrouva nez à nez avec Saint Potter ! Mais à bien y réfléchir, cela ne l'étonnait pas plus que cela, connaissant la méprise du Gryffondor pour les règles de l'école. Non en fait, ce qui le bouleversa, fut de constater que le jeune homme pleurait. De chaudes rivières de larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues, illuminant ses yeux d'émeraude et donnant à son visage une allure spectrale à la lumière de la nuit. A cet instant, Draco fut complètement désemparé. Le Gryffondor paraissait si...vulnérable, si humain...Où était-donc passé le héros infaillible par qui tout le monde jurait ? Celui que Draco détestait ? Car ici, maintenant, il n'était plus question de haïr la personne qui se tenait devant lui, qui, d'ailleurs, ne pouvait être le Harry Potter qu'il connaissait - et détestait.

"Allons bon, Potter, tu pleures encore ta maman ?" Simple réflexe d'auto-défense...

Quand il ne reçut aucune réponse, il hésita, puis s'assit à côté du Gryffondor. Il aurait pu l'ignorer et partir, ou relancer une remarque acerbe et puérile, ou encore aller le dénoncer au Professeur Rogue, mais non, il s'était _assit_ à côté d'un _Gryffondor_. Quel étrange tableau cela devait être.

"Laisse-moi deviner, tu as encore fait un mauvais rêve dans lequel Voldemort te charcutes en petits morceaux pour te donner en pâture à Nagini, c'est ça ?"

Il ne s'y prenait vraiment pas bien, mais la curiosité l'emportait, il était réellement curieux de savoir ce qui était finalement venu à bout du Survivant. Et puis, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il était complètement ivre, et que la finesse n'était pas de mise dans ce genre de situation. Alors qu'il cherchait quelque chose de - relativement - plus délicat à dire à sa Némésis, celle-ci demeurait la tête enfouie entre ses genoux, tremblant légèrement.

Ils demeurèrent un long moment ainsi, entourés d'un silence tranquille. Draco commençait à se sentir légèrement somnolent. Petit à petit, Harry se calma et cessa de trembler. Ne demeura qu'un faible espace entre eux deux, une paix inhabituelle les enveloppant.

"Tu ferais quoi à ma place, si je te disais qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai reçu une lettre de mon père, me demandant de devenir Mangemort ?" dit soudain Draco.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avouait cela maintenant à son pire ennemi. Mais parfois, les circonstances font que les choses auxquelles l'ont s'attend le moins arrivent.

Le Gryffondor ne répondit pas, demeurant prostré dans sa position silencieuse. De toute façon Draco ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il réagisse. Après tout, il devait bien savoir que l'unique héritier de la famille Malfoy était voué à rejoindre les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et justement, quelque part, c'était là le problème. Juste parce qu'il appartenait à une famille d'illustres sorciers noirs depuis des générations, il était condamné à suivre leur tradition ? Qu'en était-il de sa propre volonté ? Tiens, et si par hasard il refusait la proposition de Voldemort et allait, à la place, élever des lapins roses dans un petit côtage en campagne ? Hum l'exemple était un peu exagéré, il n'aimait pas le rose, mais ce n'était pas la question ; après toute l'éducation à laquelle il avait été soumis, l'environnement dans lequel il avait été plongé, comment se faisait-il que son rêve le plus cher n'ait pas été de prendre la suite de son père et de devenir partisan de Voldemort ?! Il y avait tellement de notions auxquelles il aurait voulu faire honneur, comme la noblesse de son père, sa force mentale...et tellement d'autres dont il aurait voulu ne jamais avoir affaire...la peur, l'étroitesse d'esprit. Où cela avait-il cloché ? Quand, dans son enfance, avait-il fait un faux pas dans le chemin pour suivre son père ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à s'identifier à lui ?

Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir faire honneur à Lucius. Etre son digne fils, un héritier dont il serait fier. Mais depuis toujours, il n'y arrivait simplement pas. Il lui avait enseigné que les sentiments étaient une faiblesse. L'amitié, le partage, la sincérité, l'amour même, n'était que des simulacres d'êtres faibles qui avaient peur d'affronter seuls la dure réalité de la vie. Draco, lui, se devait d'être supérieur à cela. Toujours le meilleur, le plus fort, pour qu'aucune de ces bassesses ne l'atteignent. Lucius lui avait dit qu'au delà de tout cela, n'existait que le devoir. Car l'existence toute entière n'était qu'un devoir dont on devait s'acquitter avec honneur, on ne pouvait rien y faire d'autre, car elle était déjà toute tracée ; ne restait qu'à l'accomplir.

Mais Draco aurait voulu avoir le _choix_. Comme toutes les personnes que son père qualifiait d'inférieures, lui aussi avait des rêves, des aspirations qu'il savait ne jamais pouvoir atteindre. En se protégeant contre "la dure réalité de la vie", il lui semblait passer à côté de choses essentielles. Simulacre ou illusion, il aurait voulu pouvoir goûter à ce bonheur qu'éprouvaient les gens autour de lui. Il se demandait parfois comment ces gens, qu'il savait pas très intelligentes, ni belles, ni célèbres, pouvaient rire de si bon coeur. C'est à cet instant, qu'il se dit que peut-être, la réussite sociale n'était pas le but d'une vie, l'accomplissement d'une existence, qu'il y avait peut-être autre chose, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais effleuré, qu'il ne discernait pas. Et cette chose, il la retrouvait chaque fois qu'il plongeait ses yeux dans les iris verts d'une certaine personne...

"Tu sais Potter, finalement, on se ressemble peut-être plus que ce qu'il ne paraît. Je veux dire, nous sommes tous les deux condamnés à jouer un rôle dans cette histoire, dans cette...guerre" termina-t-il en faisant un grand cercle de la main. "Tu es la Lumière, le Héros qui va tous nous sortir de cette m...enfin bref, et moi, je suis le fils du Méchant, le machiavélique petit valet qui, tout au long de l'histoire, va te mettre des bâtons dans les roues pour t'empêcher d'avancer..."

Il marqua une pause et prit une gorgée d'alcool au goulot.

"En fait dans l'ordre des choses, c'est le méchant qui est sensé perdre, et moi, mourir, après avoir sorti une longue tirade mélodramatique quand je pensais l'emporter sur toi..." Il soupira et sourit amèrement. "Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de lire des contes de fées."

"Non, tu as raison..."

Draco sursauta presque en entendant la voix de Harry. Depuis tout à l'heure, il faisait un monologue, et ne s'attendait pas à ce que son locuteur réponde. Il tourna la tête vers le Gryffondor et fut surprit de se retrouver plongé dans deux grands espaces émeraude, infiniment profonds, à la fois vides de toute émotion, et pleins d'un autre sentiment que Draco n'arrivait pas à déterminer.

"Cela va vraiment se passer ainsi. Cette stupide guerre...va nous opposer...ceux qui ont vécu pendant près de sept ans sous le même toit, vont s'entretuer...pour des idéaux quelconques, et surtout à cause d'une querelle entre deux vieux sorciers à l'égo immense...Et il y aura des morts...et un camps l'emportera...il y aura un grand discours moralisateur, on enterrera les défunts, puis le silence. Et ça sera fini. Rideau..." Une pause, un soupir. "Jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait un autre vieux sorcier pour remettre ça, bien entendu."

"...Je croyais que tu adhérais aux idées de Dumbledore ?" fut tout ce que Draco réussit à dire, après la tirade de Harry.

"Bien sûr", répondit celui-ci, le regard sombre. "j'ai été élevé pour cela, autant que toi on t'as enseigné à détester les Moldus."

Draco ne répondit pas.

"Alors pourquoi..." dit-il après un autre moment de silence.

"Je fais tout comme, à d'autres personnes, nous sommes peut-être enchaînés à un destin implacable, mais je veux encore croire que j'ai le choix de le changer...Et je fais tout pour que ça arrive."

Draco était confus. Il ne remarqua même pas l'emploi de son prénom par le Gryffondor. "Et si justement il était prévu que tu essaies de te battre contre ton destin ? Et si c'était justement cela, ta Destinée ?"

Harry esquissa un faible sourire. "Tu t'embrouilles un peu là..." Il s'appuya pendant un instant la tête contre le mur. "Et bien destinée ou pas, cela me sera égal. Puisque j'aurai accompli ce qui me tient réellement à coeur. Peu importe le Destin tant que je suis heureux."

Draco considéra pendant un instant le point de vue de Harry. Oui, si malgré tout on fait le jeu du Destin, mais que l'on est heureux, qu'importe qu'on se fasse manipuler ?"

"La vie n'est pas faite que d'un seul destin, Malfoy. C'est nous qui la construisons. Par nos actes, nos pensées, nos rêves et nos espoirs...Quel est ton choix ?"

Le Serpentard ne répondit pas immédiatement. Une toute nouvelle possibilité s'était ouverte à lui. Il y était question de liberté, de jugement personnel, et surtout, d'aspiration.

"Tu crois que fils déshonoré en fuite, c'est un métier d'avenir ?"

A cela, le regard de Harry s'illumina et un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

"C'est un peu dépassé, mais terriblement romantique comme concept." répondit-il.

Cette nuit-là, Draco découvrit un monde plein de nouvelles alternatives. Il faisait un pas vers un univers qu'il ne connaissait pas, vers des notions qui lui étaient jusque là totallement inconnues. A commencer par l'Espoir.

† † †

Aujourd'hui, le temps des folles perspectives lui semblait bien loin. Et il le dit à Harry. Celui-ci, comme la nuit "où tout avait changé", ne lui répondit pas. Alors il se relança dans un monologue, il lui rappela la guerre, la victoire de Dumbledore, et puis surtout, leur mariage...leurs diverses disputes, sa réconciliation avec Ron et Hermione...l'adoption de Kathy, leur petite fille, elle a 5 ans aujourd'hui, comme elle est grande...

Oui, ils avaient vraiment été heureux. A partir de cet instant, cet infime instant où la donne avait été changée, ils avaient combattus tous les deux leur destin, côte à côte. Et ils l'avaient finalement vaincu. Draco avait enfin pu accéder à cette parcelle de bonheur à laquelle il aspirait tant, et ce bonheur, c'est avec Harry qu'il l'avait partagé. L'amour, la confiance, autant de valeurs dont auparavant il ignorait la signification...

Harry avait donné un sens à son existence. Il lui avait fait comprendre que l'accomplissement d'une vie ne se faisait pas à travers des actes honorifiques et remarquables, mais par l'intensité de chaque instant vécu. Si on réalise des exploits mais qu'on n'y met pas tout son coeur, où est l'intérêt ? Harry lui avait fait découvrir la vie du coeur, et non pas de l'esprit.

Même à présent, alors que la vie ne semblait plus avoir aucun goût, Draco continuait d'y vivre. Pour Kathy. Pour la part de Harry qu'il y avait dans cette petite fille. Pour préserver le souvenir de Harry, jusqu'au jour où leur fille pourrait le transmettre à sa place.

Car c'est ainsi que nous subsistons le mieux à travers le temps : dans le coeur de ceux qui nous sont chers. A quoi sert d'être inscrit dans un livre poussiéreux d'histoire, puisque notre vie ne sera jamais plus intense qu'à travers ceux qui comptent vraiment ?

† † †

"Papa, raconte-moi encore l'histoire de Papa."

Draco borda doucement la petite fille et s'assit à son chevet. Il la dévisagea tendrement et lui caressa les cheveux.

"Tu sais que ce sont les cigognes qui amènent les bébés, ma chérie. Et bien ton papa, lui, est arrivé du ciel sur une énorme moto, conduite par un homme immense...!"

"Aussi grand que Tonton Hagrid ?" coupa la petite fille. Elle avait beau avoir entendu cette histoire des dizaines de fois, elle ne s'en lassait jamais.

Draco sourit doucement.

"Précisément..."

* * *

J'ai écrit ce one-shot sur un coup de tête, et je m'apperçois maintenant que je le relis que la fin n'est pas du tout comme celle que je prévoyais au début ! Mais elle me plaît assez. Beaucoup d'émotions dans cette fic, honnêtement, j'en aurai presque versé quelques larmes à certains passages, car ce sont beaucoup de choses que je ressens, comme toujours. Les thèmes abordés sont au final très similaires à ce que j'écris d'habitude : le Destin, l'Espoir, l'Amour...peut-être devrais-je en faire mon credo ? lol  
En tout cas dites-moi si l'histoire vous plaît, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cela. Et aussi pour vous dire que je n'ai pas abandonné mes autres fanfics, mais que je n'ai toujours pas la tête à ça en ce moment. 


End file.
